Fallen
by JackieC
Summary: Friendships and relationships are tested as the world approaches Tarmon Gaidon.


Mat Cauthon shivered. The night was unusually cold, and he felt the sharp chill of the wind. He knelt, grunting at a stab of pain in his hip. The thing still refused to heal properly; he would consult Nynaeve about it when he saw her. _If_ he ever saw her. The ground in front of him was suddenly illuminated. He looked up.

Thom stood in the open doorway, his expression grim. "Come in," he suggested.

Mat hesitated, glancing down again. "How'd it go?" Thom didn't answer. He stroked his moustache thoughtfully. "Thom?" Mat prompted.

The old man frowned. "Come in," he repeated, and turned his back to Mat.

Mat sighed, then followed. The door opened on a long passage. Lanterns lit their way as they walked, and their shadows stretched long before them. Thom still didn't speak. A dark suspicion began to grow in Mat's mind.

"Here," Thom said. They had stopped near the end of the corridor and stood before a dark, unmarked door. He opened the door and stepped aside.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Ah-- no," Thom answered, lowering his eyes. "I'll wait here."

Mat looked at him sharply. "What's wrong?"

The old man was silent. He lowered himself to the ground and removed a knife. He ran his fingers along the blade. His face wore a dark scowl. "I'll wait here," he said again, and returned his attention to the knife, signaling the end to conversation.

Mat sighed and walked through the open door. The room's interior was dimmer than the hall. Candles flickered on a table against the back wall, providing the only illumination. A tall, red-haired man sat in a high-backed chair at the table. He watched Mat intently as he entered. "Shut the door."

Mat obeyed. He eyed the man for a moment before speaking. "It's good to see you, Rand."

Rand snorted. "Come on, Mat. You know me better than that. What has Thom told you?" He crossed his arms and waited.

"Nothing. He doesn't seem terribly pleased."

"I gave him some bad news," Rand answered shortly. He leaned forward suddenly, his expression grave. "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

Mat scowled. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Let me be the judge of that," Rand replied. He shook his head. "The Seanchan had no interest in you, Mat. You shouldn't have stirred them up."

Mat had no answer for that. He regarded his old friend silently. Rand watched him a moment longer, then shook his head again. He stood and started a nervous pacing around the dim chamber. "We can't stay long. The Maidens will notice I've gone."

Mat blinked. "We?"

"You're coming, aren't you? Or would you rather wait for the Seanchan?"

"I'm coming. Just let me get the others."

Rand shook his head. "There's no time."

Mat held back a curse. "I'm not leaving them."

Rand looked around the room theatrically. "Leaving who, Mat? Thom's waiting outside."

"Juilin Sandar," Mat said quickly. "Olver, my men, and -- and the others," he stammered awkwardly.

Rand shook his head again. "I told Thom to bring everyone along," he said. "We don't have time to pull people out of their blankets."

Mat didn't bother to restrain the curse this time. "Alright," he conceded. "You and Thom go to the managerie's west entrance. Pips is picketed there. We'll need the horses anyway." He paused, gauging Rand's reaction. "I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Where will you be?" Rand asked.

"Packing," Mat responded shortly, "and pulling people out of their blankets. If I'm not there in half an hour, go on without me."

Rand smiled coldly. Mat suppressed a shiver at the sight. "Alright, Mat. We'll play your way." He sat at the table again, and put his booted feet up. "Take Thom and wake anyone you can. Meet me back here with the horses before the hour's out. I leave with or without you. If I'm gone, you're on your own."

"Obviously."

"I'm doing you a favor, Mat. You should be thanking me."

"I'll thank you when we reach Caemlyn."

Rand made a face. "Not Caemlyn."

"No?" Mat asked, surprised. "Where are we headed?"

"We'll discuss it later," Rand answered. "One hour, Mat." He stretched and folded his long arms behind his head.

Mat wasted no time. He turned on his heel and reentered the hall where Thom waited. "Get up," he ordered sharply.

Thom frowned up at him. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the show."

Thom snickered. "You're kidding."

"No," Mat replied, already moving. He glanced at the old man over his shoulder. "We'll meet back here in an hour. I'm going to round up everyone I can to take with us."

Thom had caught up to Mat and limped alongside with surprising spryness. "Just where is Rand taking us?" he questioned.

Mat shook his head. "I don't know. It can't be anywhere worse than here." They continued silently down the hall.

A sizable group was gathered outside the low stone building when Mat arrived with Pips some time later. He surveyed the group. His men huddled together by the door, clearly impatient to enter. The Aes Sedai and sul'dam were in another cluster near them. Joline's Warders stood guard over them, their swords drawn. Olver, Juilin, and Thera sat with their backs against the wall. Egeanin and Doman hovered nearby. Another group stood apart, their hoods drawn. Mat moved to them.

"Everyone ready?" he whispered.

A small face turned up to him, mostly concealed within the hood. "Take me inside, Toy."

Mat stared. "Yes, Highness," he retorted bitterly, then dismounted. "Vanin," he called. "Wait here with the horses. We're going in for Rand." Vanin's head bobbed in the flickering torchlight. "Let's go," he told Tuon, and the two headed inside.

Rand was waiting where they had left him. He smiled as Mat and Tuon entered. "Your hostage," he announced, smirking at Tuon.

Tuon drew herself up to respond, but Mat touched her with a restraining hand. "We'll talk on the way," he said lightly. Rand snickered and followed them out of the room and back to the people waiting outside.

Rand let out a low whistle as they stepped out. "Light, Mat," he breathed. He shook his head slowly. "How did you manage to get yourself into this?" He looked into the darkness and grimaced. "A group this big will be noticed in the city," he said quietly. "I'll get us close. We 'll probably reach the palace by sunrise."

"That'll do," Mat said. He glanced around. Everyone had grown quiet at Rand's arrival and stood, waiting. He spotted Setalle Anin, standing patiently beside Selucia. He motioned to her. "Mistress Anin will keep an eye on the girls." He smirked and gestured toward the gathered Aes Sedai and sul'dam. "I'll ride with you." He paused, swallowing. "If that's alright."

Rand shrugged. "Whatever you think best." His expression became grin. Mat watched, amazed, as a blinding light appeared in the darkness before him. The light spread, dimming, and the air itself seemed to tear apart. Dark trees and landscape began to take shape within the tear. Mat looked at Rand. His friend's face was pale, even in the torchlight. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. His jaw was tight.

"Go," Rand ordered through clenched teeth. The sweat began to course down his cheeks.

Mat shook himself, then remounted Pips and started through the gateway. The others followed. Everyone emerged safely on the other side. Mat turned back in time to see Rand close the gateway behind them. He watched as Rand wearily approached him. He appeared sick and exhausted. "Never mind," Rand told him.

Mat drew back, startled. "I didn't say anything." Pips fell into step wsith Rand's horse. They led the group toward the distant lights of the city ahead.

"Channeling is... difficult... sometimes," Rand admitted. "There's nothing anyone can do about it, so I'd rather not worry over it."

"Of course," Mat replied. "Can't blame you there." He looked to the lights ahead. "Is that Cairhien?" he asked, motioning with his head.

Rand nodded. "Elayne is in Caemlyn. I don't think she'd be happy to receive you just now."

Mat laughed. "She'd probably order us all executed. She doesn't seem to like me much," he lamented.

"She doesn't know you that well," Rand disagreed. "She needs more time to grow to hate you."

Mat remained quiet for a while. A thought from earlier plagued him. He rode in silence for nearly an hour before turning to his friend. "I was worried earlier," he admitted.

"Why?" Rand asked.

"There are rumors," Mat responded lamely. Rand remained silent. "That you've had dealings with the Seanchan."

Rand nodded. "Suroth."

"Yes," Mat said. He laughed, but it was unconvincing, even to himself. "For a moment I thought I was walking into a Seanchan trap."

Rand seemed to think that over. "You thought I would betray you," he said finally.

"Well, yes."

A deep sound emerged from Rand's throat. Mat was startled to discover his friend was chuckling. "I haven't changed all that much, Mat."

"It was just a thought."

"That's alright. You have every right to worry." Rand looked at him slyly. "The Seanchan only think I play their game," he said. "I've got them right where I want them."

Mat nodded, and couldn't help another glance over his shoulder. He looked at his friend gravely. "Can we expect to find Seanchan at the palace?"

"No," Rand said, shaking his head. "I've spoken with Anath about that. They're quartered in inns and tents at the edge of town."

"Anath?" Mat inquired. The name seemed familiar.

"A Seanchan noblewoman," Rand explained. "The Daughter of the Nine Moons. She's heir to the throne of the Empire."

Mat inhaled sharply. He opened his mouth to respond, then stopped as he heard a rapdily approaching horse. "Rand," he cautioned.

"I see." Rand watched the approaching figure silently. Hints of gray light was appearing at the horizon, but the visitor remained cloaked and hidden. "What took you so long?" he asked after a moment.

A hand reached up to pull the visitor's hood back. "Hello, Mat," Min greeted him, smiling.

Mat blinked, shocked. "Min? What-?"

"No time," Min interrupted. "Let's get to the palace before we spotted. We can talk later." She wrinkled her nose. "After you've had a bath." She laughed softly and fell in beside them. The group made their silent way to the waiting city.


End file.
